


[Podfic] The Duck Network

by nutmeag83



Series: [Podfic] Feathers 'verse [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ducks, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Homeless Network now has competition, demon!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83
Summary: It was a job for Mycroft, of all things, and Sherlock had no idea how he would, in the end, explain his knowledge. Finally he left it down to mystery. Mycroft was clever; he’d come up with his own explanation for Sherlock’s impossible brilliance.
**Aug 2017: This is not a new story. I've just had to update the links.**





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Duck Network](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575863) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Thanks so much to Kryptaria letting me record this ficlet. Be sure to send kudos her way if you enjoy the story. :-)
> 
> This is a continuation of the Feathers 'verse, so you'll want to listen to the previous works in the series first to understand what's going on here.
> 
> If you have any issues downloading, please shoot me a comment, and I'll fix it as soon as I can.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> Edit Aug 2017: So dropbox is an ass and got rid of the public folder, so I've been forced to redo ALL of my podfic links. If you've listened to this before, nothing has changed. If you're listening to this for the first time, welcome! And please yell at me if any of my links don't work. Thanks!

This work can be downloaded as an mp3 file. Right click on the link, then choose "Save Link As" to download.

[The Duck Network](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ub5ga8m3t0i5zip/FeathersVerse_3.1.mp3?dl=0)  



End file.
